


Daydreams

by Prawnperson



Category: Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Teen and up just to be safe, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, crushing Captain, expectation vs reality, this is cringe sorry, very very frightening, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: The Captain lets his mind wander in the middle of a storm as he so very often does.
Relationships: Pirate Captain/Pirate with a Scarf
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Daydreams

The crack of lighting is harsh in the air. It erupts through the constant rumble of thunder and the lashes of rain beating down against the glass windows in the Captain’s office. The lanterns flicker when they swing on their wall hooks, the whole boat being rocked to and fro by the storm on the ocean. 

All of a sudden, his door is thrown open, and in bowls a soaking wet pirate with a scarf. His hair is plastered to his forehead, his hat immediately dropping from his grip as soon as the wind slams the door shut again.

“Captain!”

He gasps, breathless, prompting the alarmed pirate to push back his chair and stand. The pirate with a scarf rushes towards him, pressing against his chest with enough force to almost make him stumble backwards. There is no time for him to even gather his faculties enough to ask what on Earth is going on whenever the first mate lets out a choked noise.

“Oh, Captain, I’m frightened!”

Another loud flash of lighting pierces through the air and makes the shorter pirate whimper and flinch. The Captain isn’t sure if his shivers are from the cold or from fear, perhaps even both. He cautiously wraps his arms around him, though loosely. He’s heard it’s bad to upset people in this state, although he might be mixing it up with sleepwalkers.

“Calm down. You’re alright. You’re safe.”

It doesn’t make sense. None of this makes any sense. Never before has the pirate with a scarf shown any aversion to storms or wild seas or shaky boats. Never before has he been so open about his feelings, immediately running to his Captain for help. It’s almost surreal, the Captain thinks, as he continues to mutter calming nonsense.

“Im sorry. I feel much better now.”

The pirate with a scarf finally whispers. The gale rocks the cabin until it seems odd that the lanterns stay lit.

“There you go. You’re just right, Number Two, you have no reason to be afraid.”

But the Captain doesn’t notice the way the pirate with a scarf pulls away from his hiding spot in his coat. He lays his hands out on the Captain’s broad chest, gently stroking his thumb over the button on his shirt before he brushes at the soft, blousy fabric with his fingertips.

“I mean...I shouldn’t be, should I?”

His voice is low yet soft, delicate, barely audible against the beating rain. Peals of creaking sound out from the hull every now and again as the pirate with a scarf gazes up at the Captain until their eyes finally meet.

“Not when I have you around to keep me safe...”

It’s only really then that the Captain registers how close together they’re pressed. He can feel the scarf wearing pirate breathe in and out, the motion coming shallowly, as though he’s waiting for something. He wonders how he managed to go from having his arms wrapped tightly around his first mate’s shoulders to having one settled at his hip, the other tenderly cupping his cheek. Has he always been this much shorter?

“I always feel like you’ll be there to protect me when I need you, Captain.”

The shivering returns, the vibrations thrumming up the Captain’s spine as well from how tightly they’re pressed against one another. The pirate with a scarf somehow manages to lean in closer, then closer still until finally, their lips meet. 

The kiss is gentle at first, almost tentative, yet it quickly develops into more as the pirate with a scarf lets out a small groan, eyes shut, practically melting in his arms as the kiss deepens. The Captain is certain they must be sharing a similar blush, nipping the pirate with a scarf’s lower lip with his front teeth. The action is just the right mixture of hard and delicate to make him shudder.

The hand at his hip squeezes, the fists balled in the Captain’s shirt pull him in closer, until eventually, the pirate with a scarf is pressed against the desk, still sighing out in between every kiss.

———

“Captain? You alright?”

The Captain is so surprised he almost bangs his head on the the back of his chair for how fast he flings it up. He isn’t quite sure where that daydream came from, and he isn’t too pleased with the path it seemed to be going down, either. There in front of him sits his first mate, calm and contented, sitting with a book open on his lap.

“Wh-what? Sorry?”

The Captain slurs, feeling more than a bit disconnected from things at the minute. The pirate with a scarf rolls his eyes in an affectionate manner and turns to look out the window. He seems to be tracking the way the water droplets roll down the glass, as though entranced by the storm. 

“It would skin you alive, that gale. Fancy a brew?”

And before the Captain can answer, the pirate with a scarf is gone.


End file.
